Moving On
by LemonBoi
Summary: It seems like Deidara and Sasori are on the verge of discussing their feelings, but Orochimaru interferes, and things go downhill. Can they overcome the trauma and move on?I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. warning: language, yaoi, lemons, rape
1. Chapter1

Deidara sighed and plopped down on the couch. He was bored out of his mind, and there was nothing to do, no one to bother. He didn't have any clay at the moment to sculpt into his beautiful explosives.

He surveyed his surroundings, though he knew it all by heart. The current Akatsuki residence was a large house, not new but not decrepit. He was in the living room currently, draped across the couch with one hand behind his head. Against the black couch, his golden hair and blue eyes appeared even brighter, and he somehow fit into the darkness despite his pretty appearance.

He closed his eyes slowly, and then jerked them open again as the front door banged open. It was Kakuzu and Hidan, both dressed in their cloaks and looking pleased.

Deidara sat up and itched along his left eye. The metal of his scope eye was cold and unforgiving against his fingertips. He hated it.

Withdrawing his hand from under his bangs, he waved at the two, not really feeling like chatting with either of them. Hidan was nice enough, but the person he really wanted to talk to­—

The door opened again, and a hunched figure shuffled in. Deidara immediately bounced up and practically skipped over to Hiruko.

"Hello, Sasori-Danna, where were you, I mi­—" Deidara cut himself off with a strangled noise and changed what he had been about to say, continuing in less of a rush. "I was bored with nobody to talk to, un."

Hiruko kept walking, his partner bouncing along at his heels. His unexpressive puppet face showed nothing except annoyance, but Deidara's was radiant with happiness. They reached Sasori's room, right next to the blonde's, and went inside. Deidara was till yammering at him, but neither of them was actually paying attention to what he was saying.

Sasori make Hiruko roll his eyes, the better to catch a sidelong glance of his partner. Deidara's mesh shirt left little to the imagination, his toned body slender and perfect. How beautiful he looked, how much Sasori wanted to take him and—

The puppeteer jerked Hiruko's eyes away. What was he thinking!? He felt nervous; Deidara's presence always did things to him, things that should have been impossible for a puppet to feel.

He tried to shove the thought out of his mind as he climbed out of Hiruko and placed it carefully back into its scroll. He could feel the blonde's gaze on him, and was uncomfortably aware that he was not wearing a shirt.

_So he thinks my puppet body is ugly, does he?_ thought Sasori in a fit of spite. He shouldered past Deidara and snatched up his cloak.

Blue eyes widened and Deidara gasped, not at Sasori's uncaring attitude, but at the brief contact between their bodies. Unprepared for the touch, Deidara had been shocked when his Danna pushed past him. Normally Sasori would never allow them to so much as sit next to each other if he could help it. Deidara touched his arm where Sasori had touched him. He felt tingly. Drawing a shaky breath, he turned apprehensively to his Danna…

And smiled at the sight which awaited him. Sasori was apparently stuck half in and half out of his cloak. He had thought he'd be able to draw it over his head faster than doing all the snaps, but it hadn't quite worked that way.

"Danna? Do you need me to help you? Un…"

There was a moment's pause.

"Yes."

It sounded as thought it killed Sasori to say it, but Deidara took it as an excuse simply to be near him.

Sasori, for his part, was afraid. Afraid of what he might do if this gorgeous boy got too close, afraid of himself. Of course, he could not feel the delicate fingers tugging at his cloak, but could remember the sensation of being touched perfectly. His imagination did most of the rest, but he sometimes wished he still had a body.

_Maybe Deidara would love you if you were __**human,**_snickered a traitorous, mocking voice in his mind.

The subject of the puppeteer's thoughts was quietly elated. He gently pulled the black coat down over the red hair and settled it into place. He took quite a bit longer than was necessary, savoring the sensation of being allowed to touch his beloved partner. Knowing Sasori couldn't feel it, Deidara surreptitiously ran his hand down the wooden side, separated only by the thin material of the cloak. So smooth, so beautiful, so…sexy. Deidara caught himself and he retracted his hand quickly.

"There you go, Danna. Yeah."

Sasori looked at the golden-haired sculptor curiously. His voice sounded unusually high and nervous. "Took you long enough. You kept me waiting, you know I hate waiting."

"Gomen, Sasori no Danna, gomen. I—" Deidara gulped.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go somewhere else. Go to your room." Deidara looked stricken and hurried out of the room like a chastised puppy.

Sasori felt guilt spread inside him. _Why_, thought Sasori,_ am I so cruel to him? It's not like I dislike him — quite the opposite. What am I doing? Fuck._

The next few days passed in monotony and avoidance. Deidara was miserable when he was away from the red-haired puppet, awkward when they were together. Sasori was distant, cold, trying to keep himself apart, but all he ended up doing was getting sick of himself and making everything worse. The other Akatsuki members didn't notice much, as the overall mood of the group was not exactly cheery anyway.

Hidan and Kisame did try to cheer Deidara up, talking to him and showing more compassion than you'd expect from S-rank criminals. It was almost a relief for all involved when Sir Leader announced that Sasori had a solo mission. Both needed some time to think. But nobody could have predicted the events of the two days Sasori was to be gone.

Akatsuki members came in and out like the tide. Only Deidara stayed inside all the time. Kisame and Itachi were gone, Zetsu was nowhere to be found, and the insane Hidan and Kakuzu were out 'practicing', though they hadn't said what. By the second day, Deidara was alone in the hideout, except for Sir Leader, who didn't really count.

Late afternoon found him sprawled on his bed, mulling over his thoughts about Sasori. Suddenly the door connecting to Sasori's room creaked open.

"Sasori-Danna?" he called hopefully. "I thought you were supposed to come back late tonight. Danna?"

"Not quite," rasped a hissing voice, which was certainly not Sasori. "So you're my replacement, are you? Let's have a look at you."

Deidara sat bolt upright and strained to catch sight of the owner of the voice. Since he had lit no lanterns, the room was fairly dark. Nonetheless, he was able to make out a tall shaped with long dark hair and pale skin. The eyes glinted for a moment. Snake eyes.

The blonde's breath caught. He knew who this was: Orochimaru, the snake ninja who had been Sasori's former partner in Akatsuki. Deidara didn't know much about him. Sasori refused to discuss him.

"Why so tongue-tied? Didn't expect me? How rude of me not to introduce myself properly."

The sound-nin lit several of the lamps and stepped fully into the room. As he did so, Deidara sprang to his feet and assumed a guard stance.

"Come now, why so hasty? We could be…friends."

Deidara watched in horrified fascination as Orochimaru flicked out a long tongue. The man was creepy. His weird costume with its large purple bow would normally have made the blue-eyed ninja laugh, but on this guy it was somehow threatening.

He sized up the situation. This man was tall, strong, and certainly had powers to reckon with, whereas Deidara was short, and not very skilled with tai-jutsu. To make matters worse, he had no clay. This did not look good. As he tried furiously to think of a way to gain the upper hand, the older man sprang.

It was over before it started. Deidara was pinned solidly down, and he prepared himself mentally to be knocked out at the very least. But Orochimaru did not strike him. Instead—

"You're quite a pretty little thing, aren't you? Not my usual type, but, well, they say new experiences broaden the mind," he mused, stroking Deidara's cheek. Flinching, the boy tried to turn away. Surely this man didn't mean…He redoubled his futile efforts to escape, but the former Akatsuki member was far too strong and heavy to dislodge.

"Shh, shh," crooned Orochimaru. "You know there's no point resisting. Your body at least will thank me in the end."

Without warning, he pressed himself hard against Deidara's slender body and forced their mouths together, His long, terrible tongue shoved its way through the other's lips and nearly gagged him. Deidara's eyes were bright with tears of rage and shame. He struggled one of his hands free and strove to throttle the snake-man. His hand-mouth bit down on the flesh of Orochimaru's neck.

Orochimaru retracted his tongue, eyes flashing. Deidara drew a coughing breath.

Grasping the blonde's wrists, his assailant pinned him once again. He was slow and effortlessly cruel, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"We'll do it your way then," whispered Orochimaru into his ear, flicking his tongue out to graze Deidara's neck.

Deidara shuddered, revulsion in every line of his face, He knew it was no use to struggle, but he had to try.

At that moment Orochimaru transferred one hand to inside his victim's pants.

Deidara gasped at the sudden intrusion. The hand was cold, teasingly fondling his member. His eyes half-closed, but he bit his lip and forced himself to jerk his arms away form that unfeeling grasp. One hand free, he tried to shove the heavy body off, but Orochimaru merely tutted and made him lie still by applying pressure to his windpipe. The boy's eyes rolled up and he chocked for breath while the older man pulled his belt out.

Using the belt to tie Deidara's hands behind his back, the snake sannin returned his attention to his victim's lower half. Ripping part of the fishnet shirt in his haste he dragged Deidara's pants down and paused appreciatively, then began working his hands up and down Deidara's length, squeezing occasionally, while at the same time caressing the blonde's stomach with his skillful tongue. He shed his own pants, bow and all, and moved up Deidara's body until he was kneeling over the bomber's head, leaving him cruelly with a bulging hard-on.

"Don't even think of biting or it'll go badly for you." Deidara was sobbing, trying to keep his lips pressed together, but Orochimaru grabbed his chin and pried his mouth apart. He shoved himself in and snagged his hands in the golden hair, forcing the boy to move his head.

Choking and spitting, Deidara tried to get away. Death would be better than this, anything to make it stop. The cock pulsing in his mouth was shoved into his throat as the sound-nin bucked his hips, obscene hisses and mewls dropping form his lips. His face was distorted with sick pleasure and both were covered in sweat, as Orochimaru forced the rhythm faster, faster, FASTER—

The door crashed open and Sasori strode in, looking shocked, then furious. Deidara took advantage of the distraction to draw his head back and spit, eyes panicked and beseeching.

"Get. Away. From my partner. Now."


	2. Chapter2

Orochimaru did not look impressed, and didn't even bother to pull his pants up.

"Really, Sasori, how do you expect to stop me? You couldn't even save yourself," he smirked. His voice was self-assured and amused.

Sasori's face was full of cold hatred. He pulled out a scroll threateningly and said, "I'm warning you. Step away. I won't let you hurt him, and if that means killing you, I'll do it without hesitation."

Sasori's voice was level and low, but his eyes look anything but calm. Orochimaru's gaze flickered and his body tensed, but he attempted to appear nonplussed.

"Very well, keep your pet. But if I were you I'd watch the shadows and not let him out of your sight. I'm not finished."

The former Akatsuki member slowly drew his pants up. He glanced carelessly at the shivering boy on the floor, licking his lips, and swaggered insolently towards the door to the hall.

Sasori watched him every step of the way. Anger made his features hard and shallow, strange on his usually smooth countenance. He made as if to follow Orochimaru, but stopped when his gaze fell on Deidara, still curled in a fetal position. With a last wrathful glare at the snake-man's disappearing back, the puppet crossed the room to kneel by the trembling mass the tormentor had left behind.

"Dei-chan?" Sasori spoke softly, his eyes gentle and concerned. The boy did not respond.

"I'm going to move you. You'll be all right. I'll never let him hurt you again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left," he said brokenly. He'd never tried to comfort anyone before, and he was feeling useless and guilty.

He gathered up his unresisting partner and carried him, bridal style, out of the room. Still talking, he tried to adjust his arms to make Deidara as comfortable as possible, mentally cursing hi unfeeling arms.

The rock ninja felt limp and fragile in his arms. Even when Sasori reached his own bed and set him down carefully, the blonde didn't move. Trying hard not to look down, the sand ninja drew the covers over him.

Sasori began walking towards their bathroom to start funning a bath, but Deidara made a slight noise behind him. It was a quiet whimper, completely unlike any sound the redhead had heard him make. Usually the bomb-artist was light-hearted and bubbly.

_But then, what can I expect? He's just been nearly raped. What am I supposed to do?_

He turned and strode back to the bed, his gaze softening as it fell upon the still figure. Even sweaty and scared, Sasori thought his partner looked beautiful. The eye that could be seen was wide and pleading, starting straight at Sasori.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

"I would never leave you. I just need to run a bath so you can clean up a bit…"

Sasori trailed off. Deidara's face had crumpled and seemed to lose hope when he had mentioned even leaving the room. The puppet looked helplessly back, then, on a whim, sat down on the bed.

He drew back the covers and gathered the blonde into his arms for the second time. Recalling memories of his long-ago childhood when his parents had still been alive, he began to gently rock back and forth.

"Shh, shh, you're okay, just relax, you'll be fine…"

Crooning nonsense to his bedraggled shinobi, Sasori continued to hold him close and move backwards and forwards.

Suddenly Deidara became to cry. He buried his head in his Danna's shoulder and gripped the wooden body so hard it would have hurt Sasori if he weren't a puppet.

"I hate him. Why would he… why couldn't he leave me alone?! I hate him!"

The blonde had subsided into sobs and Sasori stroked his back awkwardly.

"He's just— well, that's the way he is. I hate him, too, but I didn't know… Don't think about him. Believe me, I'll never let him touch you again. No matter what."

Deidara nuzzled his head into Sasori's shoulder, blonde hair spilling over his face and down the Sand nin's chest.

"I love you, Danna."

Sasori froze, his brain and body seizing up. Finally he choked, "W-what?"

The abused boy lifted his tear-stained face and locked his single eye on those of his partner.

"I love you."

The simple power of the statement made the redhead reel. Thoughts chased each other through his head. His eyes were wide and blank.

Deidara dropped his gaze. The shimmer of hope he had felt when Sasori had rescued him and held him close faded and he was teetering on the brink of despair. He shied away from thinking about what had happened, but the dull throb of his bruised arms, throat, and thighs reminded him. His brain kept running over and over the events of the day, not giving him a chance to rest or recover.

The only time he felt sage and was able to let himself relax was when his partner held him and talked to him. And now that he had bared his heart and admitted his feeling to the puppet-master, Sasori hadn't said a word.

What Deidara did not know was that his Danna was silent, not because he was horrified or repulsed, but because he was overwhelmed.

Sasori opened his mouth to speak, but just then there was a burst of swearing and raucous laughter from the hallway.

"Anybody home? Hellooo," called Kakuzu. He sounded drunk and unusually good-tempered, and a moment later he stuck his head into the room.

The lopsided grin dropped from his face as he took in the scene.

"What's up?" asked Hidan, popping his head through the door as well.


	3. Chapter3

_HikariKitty: Hello people! Sorry I haven't updated in forever…but here is my attempt at a third chapter. I know its short, but bear with me. Hopefully the fourth chapter will come soon…_

_YamiKatt: yeah yeah yeah. Enough talk. On with the story!_

_HikariKitty: Also, we don't own Naruto, Sosori, or Deidara in any way, shape, or form _

_YamiKatt: Although…we'd like to own Dei-chan. : )_

Sasori tried to cover Deidara, hunching over him protectively, but Deidara didn't react beyond burying his face in the redheads' cloak.

"Leave," said Sasori flatly. "Just get out."

Hidan withdrew his head and after a moment Kakuzu followed suit. They conversed in whispers for a few moments outside the door and then Hidan spoke up.

"Sasori, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Just leave."

"But—"

"Go."

Sasori heard Hidan stomp off, followed closely by Kakuzu. Hidan was muttering under his breath, but all Sasori could make out was a variety of choice swear words.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the bomber.

Deidara was staring mutely into Sasori's eyes with a pleading look that overwhelmed Sasori.

"You'll be fine, Dei-chan, we just need to get you cleaned up, and…" he trailed off, feeling stupid. Everything was not fine. A wave of tenderness for Deidara and rage towards Orochimaru threatened to swamp him, and he began to caress the abused boy's face gently, brushing the hair back into place with his fingers.

Deidara tensed at first, remembering Orochimaru's hands upon him, but soon relaxed. His gaze was steady on Sasori's face, and once again he spoke.

"I love you, Danna."

Sasori was suddenly very conscious of Deidara's naked body in his arms. He inhaled sharply and tried to repress his thoughts, keeping his eyes on Deidara's mainly by force of will. He could hardly accept what the blonde had just whispered, but… He took a deep breath.

"Dei-chan, I… I love you too, more than I can say. But we really need to clean you up right now."

Deidara snuggled closer to Sasori and nodded.



An hour later, after much coaxing and wheedling on Sasori's part, Deidara was clean and dressed. He was, however, still quiet and jumpy, and followed Sasori everywhere.

The redhead sighed.

He was working on a puppet, and he needed to concentrate. Deidara was crouching close by, making little clay sculptures and then squishing them, then making something new. Sasori's eyes were drawn to the little statues, and he couldn't focus on his own work.

He sighed again.

Giving up on the puppet, he propped his head on his hands and turned his gaze to his partner.

"D'you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Dei-chan, he's… well…"

Sasori glanced at his hands in his lap and said quietly, "He did the same thing to me."

Deidara looked up sharply.

"What?"

"Only it was… I trusted him. And he— he threw my trust back in my face. It went on for… I don't know, months. I hated him, and I hated myself, and I wanted to die. But then you came and I started to get back my hope, except… I didn't want to trust anyone, so they couldn't hurt me."

Sasori's voice was measured, quiet, but his anger and loneliness were palpable. Deidara's visible eye was locked on his partner. He looked horrified and shaken, but he listened intently.

"I tried not to let myself love you, but I guess it happened anyway, and I'm glad. But I came too late to… I shouldn't even have left. I'm sorry, Dei-chan, I'm so sorry."

Sasori closed his eyes, he didn't notice Deidara moving towards him until the bomber's arms encircled him. He pulled the slender boy close, hugging him tightly. They clung to each other for several minutes, savoring the touch. Once Sasori had regained his composure, he whispered jokingly, "Well, this is going to be one fucked-up relationship."


End file.
